Contemplation
by Maudlin Cycle
Summary: This is the beginning of a 1x2x3 fic. Duo's P.O.V [ boy x boy ]


Title: Contemplation  
  
Written by: Kita-hoshi  
  
Warnings: Shounen-Ai (1x2x3)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and blah blah blah...  
  
Notes: This is Duo Maxwell's P.O.V. Fun! Angst-ish! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate you, Heero Yuy. I hate you and your emotionless shell in all of its entirety. Why do you have to be so far away? That didn't make sense. Why can't you tell me how you feel? There, better. What's going on in your god damn head... Do you think about your past... The way that I do? Or do you think about your missions.. how to carry them out? Does that pretty little head of yours worry about failing? How about what's going to become of you after the war? The perfect soldier, a weapon of mass destruction, no longer needed because there is piece. That's not true though. I need to Heero. Yes, Death needs someone.. a companion. He needs love.  
  
But how can Death receive love from a machine.. an android that has no feelings to share? Simple, he can't. You can't be as inhuman as you seem, dear soldier. I can see it in your eyes when I look at you.. when you look at me. Behind the stoic exterior there's a boy who wants nothing more to be loved. Or I just think this to reassure myself that I won't be rejected? Yeah. That's the reason.. How can you, Heero Yuy, make me feel this way? It's actually quite humorous. "Death is in love with The Perfect Soldier" Someone alert the press! I see front page potential. Then again ...  
  
Do you, no.. Would you ever feel the same? I noticed how you look at me when I call out to you, when I ruffle your hair in an attempt to attract your attention.. No. I'm mistaking the hints of annoyance for some sign that you don't mind and that you even, dare I think it, like it when I "annoy" you. I won't forget the day you came back from your solo mission though. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve, and there was a faint knock at the door. By the time I opened the door you were passed out on the steps, your blood staining the perfectly white snow. I carried you back inside and immediately began dressing your wounds. (What the fuck had you gotten yourself into? I still don't know.) I was never so afraid in my life. All I could think about was your blood, your life, and how I had to fix things. I couldn't let you die. Especially because of my carelessness and poor medical skills. You didn't die though. When you came to, you thanked me. Heero Yuy actually said, "Thank you." And to me nonetheless! Take THAT! The look in your eyes.. those amazing cobalt eyes.. it was general compassion and gratitude. From then on, I vowed never to let you do anything stupid.  
  
I've also proclaimed myself your guardian. (Secretly, of course.) The angel has a demon looking over him. Death. Death is looking over you, Heero. And the irony is that he won't let you die. Heh. You know what? Fuck you, Heero! I don't care about your so-called "emotionless" self. I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you. Whether your reaction is positive or negative, that's what you decide. Well speak of the devil! In walks Mr. Emotionless Husk. Uh... and he's looking at me as if I have to heads. Oh.. Ha! I'm in deep thought, hanging myself out the window. Okay, so I'll just mosey on back inside. Ugh. What now?  
  
"I'm inside! Happy?"  
  
Shit.. I just said that out loud. Ah, oh well.. No major harm done. Figuring as how you're at your laptop, typing away as if there's no tomorrow. Hey, good point! There might not be tomorrow.. What if tomorrow never comes? I could very well be shot in my sleep. By either an OZ pilot or Heero. You could be shot.. and I won't be able to save you. No. That can't happen. I won't let it. I'm your guardian named Death. Death only comes to those who deserve it. You, my stoic angel, are the very last. Despite your past, present, and future, you don't deserve Death. Why? Because I say so.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
You don't stop your typing, but you do give me a sound 'Hn.' That's all I need. I get up and walk towards you, draping my arms around your shoulders. I lower my head so my mouth is close to your ear. Is this my way of making sure you can hear the words I'm going to say?  
  
"I love you, Heero Yuy."  
  
That stopped the typing, all right. You're completely frozen. Was it something I said? Heh. What's this? Your turn your head up and look at me with those eyes of yours. There's something I've never seen before in them. We gaze at each for a little longer. The silence is broken by a knock at the door. You turn your head and my gaze shifts to the door. Fucking hell, Trowa! Could your timing have been anymore god awful!? And stop staring at me like that! I'm thoroughly pissed at you!! Wait a fucking moment.. You're looking at Heero. You're looking at MY Heero in a caring, LOVING way...! You know what, fuck this. I'll just go lay down on my bed and brood while you two love birds "talk" . . .  
  
(Kita: A few moments later.. In a far off galaxy.. *cough* No. I thought not. This is after Trowa is gone and everything blah blah blah..)  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Damn you, Trowa! You got to him first! I should have known.. That is why you were so quiet. You were plotting how to get Heero to fall in love with you. Trowa Barton, Silencer, won the affections of Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier. It makes sense I suppose. Excuse me while I *retract into a fedal position and mourn upon the loss of my loved one.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Why Heero? Why did you fall in love with Trowa? Was he there for you like I was? Does he care for you as much as I do? And who IS that calling my name?!  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
(Kita: Erm.. From now on Duo's thoughts will be inside -'s M'kay? Good. )  
  
- Sure, Heero! I'm just fucking peachy! Dandy even . . Heero no baka. -  
  
"Yeah, sure Heero.. Why wouldn't I be?" He snickered.  
  
"You think me and Trowa are an item."  
  
- Give the ding-dong a prize. -  
  
"Are you?" Duo asked quickly before he could rattle off anything sarcastic.  
  
Heero was silent.  
  
"Comforting." Of course Duo was being sarcastic. ( Kita: ..and he's going to be for a long while during this fic! )  
  
Heero paused. "No... We're not."  
  
"Well! The way you said that was quite reassuring," replied Duo. He put on an irritated, sarcastic smile.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero went back to his laptop, knowing that whatever he said was going to be manipulated or misunderstood. When the sound of rapid typing filled the room once again, Duo began to feel confused and lonely. Duo didn't know what to do. - Should I just sit here? No.. I can't stay here. I have to get away from this place. - With that in mind, Duo grabbed his black trench coat and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty then.. How was that? It was fun to write.. Thank you nagging, Demoness! XD~! 


End file.
